I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Three-part spin-off/companion to 'Stars Hollow The Next Generation'. Rory & Jess spend the weekend in Philly, partly to visit with Chris & Matthew, but mostly to relive the days before marriage and kids in the privacy of a fancy hotel room.
1. Saturday

**A/N: Anyone who has come here looking for a plot, please turn around and exit the way you came in! This is a 3-part companion piece/spin-off for Stars Hollow Next Gen, showing Rory & Jess' weekend trip to Philly. It picks up directly after they leave Stars Hollow in Chapter 15 of Next Gen and runs until they are headed home, their return being in Chapter 19 of the same (date-wise, that's 22nd-24th January 2022). There will be appearances by the Truncheon guys plus Literati fluff and sexy times (of the PG-13 variety). That is all! Of course, if that's what you're looking for, feel free to read on! :)**

 _ **(Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and other folks that aren't me)**_

1\. Saturday

It was almost noon when Jess and Rory arrived in Philly. They had spent most of the time singing along to various playlists of punk and rock classics, waxing lyrical on the past when they were teens and such. It was nice to get away. Not that they didn't love their lives in Stars Hollow, surrounded by family and friends, raising their teenage kids, but there wasn't all that much alone time to be had. Jess had the diner to run alongside Luke, Rory usually had a deadline to meet. When they weren't working they were with the kids, with their friends, or Jess was working on another novel. By the time they got in to bed, they were usually too tired to really do much but curl up together and sleep. They were lucky when they even got to read a book sometimes! A weekend away but most definitely a good thing, and though Jess had a real car nowadays rather than a junk heap, and both he and Rory were a couple of decades older than that first summer in New York, it was easy to feel young and carefree again the further down the freeway they drove.

"Hello, Philadelphia!" said Rory happily as they arrived into town. "It's been a while."

She had visited before, just tagged along on 'business' trips with Jess, and the kids had usually come along too. As far as she could recall, she and her husband had never once come here alone to stay for more than a flying visit. They never got nights away alone together, which might explain why the hotel they had just pulled up outside of looked so fancy.

"Jess, what did you do?"

"Booked a hotel," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, though the smirk playing at his lips proved he knew she was referring to how not cheap this particular establishment seemed. "C'mon, Ror, how often do we do this?"

"Pretty much never."

"So, I figured if we're going to get one weekend alone together, it should be in a decent place."

Even after all these years, whenever Jess tried to do something nice for Rory, he would look uncertain about the decision. She smiled widely and leaned over the gear shift to kiss his cheek.

"You did good, Mariano," she promised him. "Thank you."

Smiling just as brightly as she was, Jess moved to get out of the car and opened the passenger door for his wife. Getting their bags from the trunk, Jess reluctantly handed his keys off to a valet and the Marianos headed inside.

Rory got an even bigger surprise when they stepped up to the Reception desk and were advised their suite was ready for them. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she followed Jess into the elevator, not even reacting when he refused help with the bags or an escort to the room. His smirk grew wider.

"What? You don't stay in a fancy place like this and then get a regular room. Besides, I happen to think you deserve the best. I always did," he told her, not objecting at all when she encouraged him to drop the bags so she could get closer.

Rory was wrapped in Jess' arms, kissing him like it was going out of style, to the point where they didn't even notice the ping of the elevator or the doors opening. An older gentleman clearing his throat got their attention at last and they parted, Jess smiling, completely unabashed, whilst Rory went terribly red.

Grabbing the bags Jess hurried to keep up with his wife who was practically running away from staring eyes. It never failed to amaze him how she hadn't grown out of the easily embarrassed thing, but it never stopped being cute.

"Well, we're officially the world's biggest cliché," she said as she used the key card to open their door. "Making out in the elevator? They should use our picture in the illustrated dictionary!"

"Pretty sure the bigger cliché would be checking into a hotel as Mr and Mrs Smith, but hey, who am I to argue?" Jess muttered as they went inside.

Rory looked thrilled when she saw the suite. Jess was a little taken aback himself because he hadn't expected it to be quite so big or so fancy. They certainly had every luxury by the seem of things. Living room with couches and a huge TV, bedroom with a king size bed, another TV, and adjoining bathroom that Jess noted was probably bigger than his first solo apartment, complete with a tub for two.

"This is amazing!" Rory enthused. "I have to take pictures," she said then, rushing around with phone in hand, photographing just about everything from the mini bar to the view from the window.

Jess sat down on the end of the bed, dumping the bags down there too. It was a great room, and quite honestly, he would happily spend the whole weekend holed up in here with Rory. It wasn't that he objected to seeing Matt and Chris. On the contrary, he loved the idea of getting to catch up with his buddies. It was the event he had to attend tonight that bothered him.

Jess loved to write and he certainly didn't hate being a published author that got good reviews and plenty of readers. The problem was the actual mingling amongst people, mostly fake people who would want to hang off his every word just because he was known. Though he was better now than as a teen, Jess still wasn't much for people, especially large crowds of strangers.

"All done, Annie Leibovitz?" he said as Rory came and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Pretty sure if I take any more pictures my phone will be full," she told him, checking her memory card. "It's worth it. Mom will love to see this place, Tori and Sookie too, probably."

"What is it with women and fancy hotel rooms?" Jess wondered aloud.

"I don't know," admitted Rory, looking thoughtful. "It's just nice to feel special, I guess. Also, have you seen the size of this bed? You could fit a family of eight on this thing!"

"I was planning on it just being for the two of us," said Jess, his hand in her hair as he moved in closer. "Better than that apartment in New York twenty years ago, right?"

"It's fancier," said Rory. "I don't think anything could've been better than that Summer," she told him with a smile, moving in for a kiss.

They were a tangle a limbs on the bedclothes when Jess' cell started to ring loudly. He didn't seem bothered by the distraction but it soon started to annoy Rory and she reached to grab the phone from his back pocket.

"That's not what I hoped you were trying to do," said Jess as she slipped out from under him.

Rory smiled and answered the call. "Matthew! How are you? Yes, we have arrived."

"Well, we might've if-"

Rory covered Jess' mouth with her free hand to keep the dirty comment from escaping. She shook her head at him but was smiling all the same as she continued speaking to Matt about meeting up for lunch. Jess wasn't at all ready to eat yet and was much more interested in satisfying other appetites first. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"We'll be there in a half hour," said Rory then. "I'll pass you over to Jess. I have to go change."

She giggled before actualy handing the cell to Jess, which let him know that Matt just told her she would look great no matter what she wore. He continued to be kind of a flirt but Jess never worried about it. He trusted Rory implicitly, and for the most part he would trust Matt too, after all this time.

Walking by her husband, Rory dropped a kiss on his lips, then grabbed her tote and went into the bathroom. Jess sighed and concentrated on the voice in his ear.

"If you knew you were probably interrupting, why'd you call?" he asked Matt, not quite joking but not quite angry either. "You're an asshole, Matthew," he told his friend just as soon as he gave a smart-alec answer, and yet it was impossible not to laugh too.

* * *

Lunch turned into a whole afternoon event. The moment they got to Truncheon, Jess and Rory got the warmest of welcomes, all hand shakes and hugs, as always. They got a tour of the place, which had expanded some since the last time they came visiting, and then over a lunch ordered in from a local deli, they got to talking about just about everything.

Matt and Chris had much to tell about the publishing house, new acquisitions, funny stories about tortured artists and over-dramatic authors.

Rory gave them all the news from Stars Hollow, not bothering Jess by taking over the conversation. Even with the guys he wasn't much for chit-chat. He was happy to sit back and let them all talk, just offering a comment or opinion wherever it was really necessary.

"Let's see, what news have I missed?" Rory asked him suddenly.

"Er, April's getting married," said Jess, thinking about it. "You guys remember my cousin, right?"

"Little April is getting married?" said Chris with wide eyes. "Isn't she fourteen?"

"Time has moved on, Chris!" Rory laughed at his expression. "April is twenty nine this year. It's Tori who is fourteen now."

"Wow, little Victoria Lorelai is fourteen?" asked Matthew, completely bowled over when Jess pulled out his phone and showed his friends the wallpaper, a perfect family portrait of Rory, Jack and Tori. "Damn. What happened to the four year old who was gonna marry me when she grew up?"

"Seriously?" said Jess incredulously. "Man, I remember that first meeting. You asked, and my daughter, with all her taste and wisdom, said no way."

Chris cracked up at the memory and perhaps more so at Matt's defeated expression. It was a little unfair perhaps. After all, Matthew really did have the worst luck with woman. Once again, he was single, whilst all those around him were married, engaged, or at the very least in a serious relationship.

"How about you, Chris? Any closer to getting the lovely Chelsea down the aisle?" asked Rory as she sipped her soda.

"Not yet," he said, shaking his head sadly. "I mean, I've asked. I've asked a lot. She just keep saying she wants to be sure. It's been seven years, how is she still not sure?"

"Don't ask me, man," Jess advised. "I knew Rory was the only woman for me within thirty seconds of meeting her."

His buddies made a collective 'aaaw' alongside Rory who was the only one not being sarcastic. Chris and Matt got a dirty look and balled up napkins tossed their way courtesy of Jess, but honestly, he didn't care. What he said was true, and he wasn't ashamed of it. Rory knew he spoke the truth, and blushed a pretty pink just hearing it again.

"Maybe you'll meet a nice girl at the event tonight?" she told Matthew then. "I mean, there will be a lot of people, right?"

"Everybody who's somebody in the publishing world," said Chris, nodding his head. "Well, only the ones that care enough to show up, but it should be quite the party."

"It was going to be here originally, just like the open houses of the old days," Matt explained. "But the whole thing got so big and complicated, we actually ended up renting a frickin' hotel ballroom..."

* * *

Rory and Jess got back to their hotel around six, leaving just an hour or so to get ready before they really ought to make their appearance at the Truncheon Anniversary Gala. Of course luck wasn't on their side enough to be staying in the same hotel as the event, that would've been too perfect.

"Now, I brought three dresses, because honestly I could not choose between them. Mom said it was probably best to bring them all and maybe let you pick. I mean, I'm your date after all, and it's you the people want to meet..."

Rory's voice trailed away as she headed into the bedroom. Jess stayed by the door, leaning back against the wood with his eyes closed a moment. Catching up with Chris and Matthew was great. He had felt relaxed with sandwiches and a beer, just talking about whatever. Now they were fast closing in on this stupid event that required him to put on a suit and be polite to strangers. It was not Jess' idea of fun and if he could get out of it he would.

"Jess?" Rory called, coming back into the living room and seeing him standing by the door. "Hey, you okay? You're not sick, are you?"

"Not sick," he promised, not wanting to worry her. "Just... you know me and parties," he reminded her with a look.

"But you wanted to come here."

"Yeah, I wanted a weekend away with my wife. I wanted to catch up with Matthew and Chris. The whole gala thing..." he trailed off, making a face.

"Aaaw, poor baby," Rory teased him, walking over and putting her arms up around his neck. "It's tough being popular, huh?"

Jess smirked at her fake sympathy and over-the-top pout on his behalf.

"I like being popular with you," he told her, hands at her waist pulling her body flush against his own. "Y'know we could stay here, have a party of our own, just the two of us?"

Rory was tempted. She would be lying if she said she wasn't, especially when Jess started attacking her neck with kisses, his hands roaming over her body. After all these years, he knew exactly how to distract her, how to turn her on. Actually, he had been a fast learner even back in the beginning when they were seventeen. Unfortunately, she was a responsible adult now, and they really should be getting ready for this event.

"You always were a bad influence," she said breathlessly, making herself pull out of his arms before it was too late. "Not now," she told him definitely. "C'mon, Jess. It's just for a few hours. We get dressed, we go to the party, hang around just for a little bit, and then when we get back here..."

The look in her eyes was full of promise and Jess couldn't refuse her. He knew they really should put in an appearance at the party, and when she grabbed his hand to take him to the bedroom and show him the choices for her dress he knew it would be worth it. She was going to look beautiful and incredibly sexy in any of the three options, plus he had to put on a suit and for reasons he didn't fully understand himself, Rory did seem to find Jess doubly attractive when he was dressed up. Maybe it would be worth suffering the gala to get to what came after.

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Sunday

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers on Part 1. Special shout out to jordana60 - you're awesome :)**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see Part 1)**_

2\. Sunday

It was one in the morning when they arrived back at the hotel. The event had been amazing. Even Jess had to admit he hadn't expected quite the elegant affair that had taken place. That wasn't to say he enjoyed it, at least not in the beginning. Too many people wanting to shake hands and get to know him, which Jess had no interest in. Later, after dinner, when Rory had got a little too involved in the free champagne, there had been some dancing that almost got out of hand, and then sneaking off to the VIP lounge with Matthew and Chris to hide a while.

Rory had the best time, as she told Jess repeatedly and was now again in the elevator on the way up to their suite. She wasn't exactly all out drunk, but certainly tipsy and overly happy.

"I know the attention embarrasses you," she told Jess as they exited the elevator with their arms around each other. "But I kind of love that you're the rock star of books. Everybody loves you!"

"I'd settle for just you loving me," he told her, smirking at her over-exuberance for his popularity.

"You know I do," she promised as he opened up the suite door and ushered her in.

Jess let out a sigh of relief as he followed her inside. It was over, the one part of this weekend he was dreading, it was done and now he could be alone with his beautiful wife. The three dresses she had packed for the shindig tonight were all good, but in the end she went with the classic little black dress, and she was stunning. Though a younger version of Jess would've wanted to punch out any guy that so much as looked at his wife, especially when she looked that hot, the current Jess just smiled and kept on walking. He knew that Rory would never, ever cheat on him, and whilst all the other men could stop and stare, it was Jess that got to take her home and share her bed every night.

"Is it weird that I don't even feel tired?" asked Rory, spinning circles in the middle of the living room like a sugar-high kid.

"Nope," Jess told her, walking over. "Actually, I was hoping you'd say that."

When Rory tried to stop spinning, she lurched to one side. Jess caught her easily and held her steady until she regained her bearings.

"Wow. Did the floor move? Hmm, maybe too much champagne," Rory said thoughtfully, swallowing hard.

"You're not going to throw up are you? Because as much as I will be sympathetic and hold your hair back, I kind of had other plans."

"Plans?" echoed Rory, meeting his eyes and echoing the smirk that had come to his lips.

"Plans," he confirmed, kissing her lips.

"Well, you know how much I like a good, solid plan," she told him, arms up around his neck as she allowed him to pull her closer.

It was like the moment before getting ready to go out, their bodies pressed together, lips on lips and then seeking out skin in other places. The difference this time was that they had nowhere to be and nothing to do but be together. Jess walked Rory backwards to the bedroom, keeping a close hold on her, not least because she was a little unsteady. Mostly it was because he had no intention of letting up the assault on her senses.

Rory didn't mind this at all. Honestly, it had been near impossible to be strong before the gala, stopping Jess from seducing her when they had somewhere they needed to be. Now she was more than happy to let him do whatever he wanted with her. She was more than a little glad that he still wanted to.

"For a guy who picked out my dress, you seem awfully keen to get me out of it," she gasped as the zipper slid down her back.

"As gorgeous as you look with it on, I happen to know you look even better without it," Jess whispered in her ear, slipping the straps from her shoulders.

"Hmm," she murmured happily as he kissed a path across her skin. "I could say the same about this 007 suit," she told him, pushing the jacket off his shoulders and making light work of shirt buttons.

It didn't matter that they were years older now than when they first got together, or that they had been married for more than fifteen years. The flame never went out for Rory and Jess, the passion never died. He could excite her as much now as he ever had, and she was perhaps even more beautiful to him now than she had been before. This was their night, just the two of them. It really never happened at home, so although they got to be together, it tended to be all a little restrained. Not so now.

"The walls are pretty thick here, right?" Rory gasped out.

"You planning on getting loud?"

"I don't know, I just... Yes!" she suddenly yelled.

Jess had a feeling it wasn't exactly his question she was responding too. He hoped not anyway. There was no part of his life that he regretted, but it had been too long since he and Rory got some real time alone like this. He really didn't want to waste it.

"Let go, Rory," he encouraged with his words and actions both, knowing she had gotten so used to holding something back that she wasn't yet allowing herself. "Just let go."

Suddenly, she did, and she didn't do it alone.

* * *

When Jess woke up, he had the sun in his eyes and a warm body curled up close to his own. It took just a moment for his mind to catch up to his body, then he remembered where he was, what had happened here, and he smiled. Rory was still sleeping, looking as innocent as an angel. He knew for a fact she wasn't so very angelic, not after what they had done last night. So much for worrying things might not be as good now they were older and just a little out of practice, that certainly wasn't the case.

Leaning down to kiss her lips, Jess coaxed Rory awake. She murmured happily against his mouth and smiled as she awoke.

"Hmm, morning," she greeted him.

"Hey, there, beautiful," he said, pushing her hair off her face. "Sleep well?"

"Better than well. Somebody tired me out."

"Who was that?" asked Jess, playing along.

"You don't know him. He's this bestselling, really hot author man."

"Sounds like a swell guy."

"He really is. His writing is amazing, beyond description, but there is one thing he does better," she said, smiling salaciously.

Jess had no choice but to kiss her breathless.

"I'm starting to think maybe you do know him," she said when they parted, giggling at her own joke before turning more serious. "Jess, thank you, for all of this. The trip, the fancy hotel, for not being an ass about an event I know you hated, and for last night."

It didn't matter that last night was technically this morning, or that her gratitude was making him feel as strange now as it had when they were first together. He wasn't much for the grand gestures, and certainly not for daily recitations on how much he loved her, but he did, and Jess trusted that Rory knew that implicitly. He supposed it was cool that he got to show her just how much he cared once in a while.

"Y'know, I wouldn't be the man I am now without you," he told her, knowing it was sappy but not caring this once, since it was also true. "That day when I walked into your room the first time, something changed. I knew it was me and you or nothing. When you showed up at my apartment in New York three years later, I got to hope that maybe you felt the same. It still amazes me how far we've come, Rory. Amazes me that you can love me as much as you do."

"Silly man," she said, laughing through a veil of tears, more at herself than anything else.

Her hand went to his cheek and he turned his head to kissed her palm, then her wrist, and further up her arm. Rory surprised him when she shied away.

"I'm not complaining about the idea of an encore," she promised. "Even though I'm pretty sure you've rendered me incapable of walking already, I'll rally," she said with a smile. "But I really need to eat before we go again."

Jess knew she had a point so he didn't complain, just planted one last kiss on her lips and then turned over to reach for the phone and room service menu. Within thirty minutes they were feasting on a not small portion of said menu, all spread out on the bed, the two of them wearing nothing but strategically placed sheets and wide grins. It was a beautiful thing.

"Do you never get bored of watching me eat?" asked Rory, just a little self-conscious as she licked her fingers free of syrup.

"You always make it look sexy," Jess told her easily. "Besides, after almost twenty years, I'm still trying to figure out where you put it all."

Rory laughed and then sighed. "Almost twenty years. It's so weird, some days when I'm working and rushing around after the kids and everything, I feel every one of those years pulling on me. Right here and now, I'm seventeen again... or actually more like nineteen, in a tiny little New York apartment, the Summer of 2004," she reminded with a giddy smile on her face.

"Not a bad piece of the past to visit," Jess agreed. "I think there were at least a couple of days, when we actually weren't working, when we didn't get out of bed for anything but bathroom breaks and snacks for almost the full twenty four hours."

"I think you're right," Rory agreed, suddenly smiling like she had a secret.

Jess didn't get a chance to ask what that was about as she dove out of bed to rifle in her bag, returning barely a minute later with a book clasped in her hands. He was about to question which it was and why she had brought it, when something clicked in his head.

"You remember?" she said, showing him the cover.

Jess didn't really need to look at it to answer that.

"I remember," he confirmed, picking the tattered copy of Allen Ginsberg's Howl from her hands and flipping the pages.

"I didn't think anything could be more amazing than reading that book with all your insights written in the margins, but you found a way to top it that night in New York."

"You've got some weird kinks, Gilmore," he teased her, recalling very clearly how Rory had confessed her fantasy to him, and consequently how he had come to be reading this epic poem aloud by moonlight, sans shirt, just for her. "I don't think I got past the first page before you were on top of me."

"You're very, very sexy when you read out loud," she told him seriously.

Jess needed no more encouragement than that. He shifted the tray of empty plates off the bed and settled down close to Rory to read to her. Her hands on his skin were distracting, her lips ever more so. Once again, he didn't get past the first page before Rory was on top of him, and Jess didn't mind at all.

* * *

Sunday passed in blur of intimacy in all its forms. They talked and made love, read books and reminisced. The bed got a work out, the spa tub was enjoyed, and room service kept the couple well supplied with food and drink. Rory and Jess were happy enough to stay in bed, or close to it, almost the entirety of the day.

"Haven't exactly seen much of Philly, have we?" said Rory, comfortably resting against Jess with her head on his chest.

"We've seen it before," he said, absently kissing the top of her head, fingers playing with the ends of her hair. "Besides, I like that we made our own fun."

"We did that," she agreed with a girlish giggle, belonging to a version of herself from many years ago. "This is a very nice way to spend a day," she said then, letting out a sigh.

The TV at the foot of the bed was on, and though they were kind of watching the movie, Rory knew Jess wouldn't mind if she talked. They had seen it so many times before.

"You know I love our lives, right? I could not love Jack and Tori more, and I never have any regrets about how everything turned out. Yale was the dream, and being the next Christianne Amanpour, I thought it was what I wanted, but now... I don't know, I guess I got new dreams," she said, tilting her head to smile up at him. "Life isn't always easy, not at all, but with you, and the kids, our home, my work, our family... It's like a dream, isn't it?"

"It's not bad," Jess told her with a smirk he couldn't help.

"I guess what I'm saying is that as much as I love the way our lives turned out, it's nice to go back and be nineteen again every once in a while. At the time, I kind of wanted that Summer in New York to last forever."

Jess nodded that he understood, maybe even that he agreed, and then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Rory's eyes closed a moment at the contact and then opened slowly.

"I love you, Jess Mariano," she said, smiling.

"I know," he told her, smirking wickedly. "I love you too, Rory Gilmore."

Whether he used her maiden name to be cute in general or specifically because she had told him she liked living in a daydream bubble in which they were both teenagers, Rory couldn't be sure. She never flinched when he called her Gilmore. She usually kind of liked it, but in this moment, she had to shake her head.

"No," she told him. "I have always been very proud to be Rory Mariano," she insisted, showing him her wedding band. "And I always will be."

Jess brought his left hand up to meet hers, entwining their fingers, two gold bands now glinting in the light. There were times when he wasn't at all proud of the name he carried, there was even talk of him becoming a Gilmore rather than Rory taking his name when they married, but she had insisted that they could remake the Mariano family name into something better. As usual, she was perfectly right.

The movie was forgotten as they made love again, gently, slowly, until at last sated, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Monday

**A/N: I wonder if some people are waiting on the third part of this to read/review, or if maybe this just isn't getting the readership I expected... Meh. I'm happy to have written it no matter what. It was fun ;)**

 _ **(For disclaimer, etc. - see Part 1)**_

3\. Monday

"Good morning," said Rory as she watched Jess open his eyes.

"Morning," he replied, running a hand over his face. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," she said, putting down her book and shifting back down under the covers. "I guess we have to head home soon."

"I guess," he agreed, pulling her closer to kiss her lips. "I figure we leave after breakfast, make sure we're home before the kids are out of school."

"Sounds like a plan."

The daydream was almost over. It had been such a great weekend, Sunday most especially, just being alone together. At the same time, neither Rory nor Jess could be sorry to know they were headed back to reality. Their lives in the Hollow were pretty darn good a not-small part of the time.

"You wanna order in?" asked Rory, moving to reach for the abandoned room service menu from the night before. "Or we could actually go down to the dining room? Or out into town?"

"Whatever you want is cool," Jess assured her, turning to the night stand and retrieving his cell.

He checked for messages and was surprised to find two from Matthew. With a frown of concern, he opened them up and then smiled.

"Apparently we're predictable," he said, showing Rory his phone.

She went a pretty shade of pink when she realised that along with inviting them out to breakfast, Matt and Chris had also surmised that Rory and Jess were probably too busy 'getting it on' to actually want to eat with their friends.

"Tell them we'll be there in thirty minutes," she advised. "And that they're only jealous of our love... and our stamina," she added as an afterthought.

Jess was laughing as he typed an answer, paraphrasing just a little from what Rory had said. When he next looked up, he caught his wife headed for the bathroom, and heard her say she was going to get the first shower if he didn't mind.

"Or maybe we should do our part for the environment and conserve a little water?" she suggested from the doorway, a look on her face that was impossible for Jess to resist.

* * *

"Hey, they're perpendicular!" cried Chris with a grin as Rory and Jess walked into the cafe, hand in hand. "Who knew that was possible?"

"You do know you don't have to be horizontal to-"

"Jess!" Rory stopped him before he really embarrassed her. "How about we sit and eat like civilised people, instead of making tasteless sex jokes in public?" she suggested.

"Anybody else think Rory just got more attractive the second she hit mom mode?" asked Matthew, wincing a second later when Jess smacked him for his trouble. "What? I can't compliment your wife? C'mon, Jess, you should be happy. You get to take her home!"

"Yes, he does," said Rory, pulling her chair under the table and happily kissing her husband's cheek. "And pretty soon too. Breakfast was a great idea, guys, but after this we really have to go."

"That soon?" asked Chris. "I thought you'd be around a little longer. Chelsea was saying she would love to take you shopping, Rory, and we were hoping to run a couple of transcripts by Jess."

"Sorry, guys," he said, shaking his head. "We got those grown-up responsibilities waiting on us."

"But next time we're around, please tell Chelsea I would love to hit the stores with her," insisted Rory, just as the waiter came over.

With everybody's breakfast duly ordered, conversation resumed around the table. Jess assured Chris he was welcome to email him those transcripts if he wanted a second opinion and he would be happy to take a look. They also discussed the latest novel Jess was working on, whilst Matthew was complimenting Rory on her latest article that he had read just the other day.

"You sure you have to head back to quaint little Stars Hollow so soon?" he asked her between mouthfuls of eggs.

"We're sure," Rory insisted, sipping her coffee. "As responsible as our teenagers are compared to some, I'm still not happy leaving them for more than couple of days."

"Jack and Tori: Teen Geniuses can't order take out and do their homework alone for one more night?" asked Chris.

Jess smirked. "They probably could, but it's not that simple. Did we mention that Jack has started dating? And that the lucky girl is the daughter of one Dean Forester, the giant that use to date Rory?"

"Seriously?" gasped Matt. "How did that happen?"

"A weird twist in fate and destiny," said Rory with a wry smile. "But of course, that's not what's really bothering Jess. The part that scares him is Tori having met a boy that she likes."

"She's fourteen, Rory!" her husband reminded her. "And that creep-"

"Dax is not a creep," she cut in. "At least, not from what Lane says. He's only sixteen himself, and you know boys mature more slowly than girls. With Tori being so grown-up for her age, she's practically older than him in terms of mentality and emotions."

Chris blinked at her and then nodded. "You can't argue with that."

"Believe me," Jess sighed, "I know. I've tried!"

"It's still crazy to me that your kids are old enough to date," said Matthew, leaning back in his chair.

"Agreed." Chris nodded. "Makes me feel old."

" _Our_ kids growing up makes _you_ guys feel old?" Jess checked. "Imagine how we feel."

"Speak for yourself," Rory told him with a smile.

They got to reminiscing a little bit more, and then the time came when the Marianos really should be heading out. Matthew made a last ditch appeal for them to stay just until tomorrow, but neither Rory nor Jess were budging. He and Chris walked with their friends to the parking lot to say goodbye for now.

"It's been great seeing you guys," said Rory, reaching to hug one and then the other.

"You too," said Chris, kissing her cheek.

"Next time don't leave it so long to come see us," Matthew told them seriously.

"Hey, you can always come visit in the Hollow," Jess reminded him. "Lorelai would love to rent out a couple of rooms at the Dragonfly."

"Yes, and the kids would love seeing Uncle Matthew, Uncle Chris, and Aunt Chelsea," said Rory with a grin.

The guys agreed that if they could find a time when Truncheon could cope a couple of days without them they would definitely drop by for a visit. They waved to Rory who responded in kind as Jess started up the car.

"Ready to head home?" he asked his wife.

She looked oddly emotional for someone just leaving the city after a weekend visit. They were only four hours from home, and it wasn't as if they would never see Chris or Matthew again, but that was Rory. She felt a lot, and Jess was well used to that by now. It had become just one more thing to love about her.

With a deep breath, Rory pulled her I-Pod from her bag and placed it in the dock. She was smiling by the time she found the playlist she wanted.

"Let's go!" she said with a grin that Jess found infectious, especially when he realised what music she had chosen - The Greatest Hits of Hep Alien.

They drove without conversation, what might've been a comfortable silence, except for the vocal stylings of Zach, Gil, Brian and Lane. Jess' fingers tapped on the steering wheel as they went along and Rory rocked and bopped happily in the passenger seat as the city flew by the window.

As they passed the sign proclaiming they were leaving Philadelphia, Rory sighed and gave a little wave, and Jess followed up with his own salute of a goodbye.

"Bye bye, Philly."

"Until next time."

"Next time?"

"Next time."

She turned to him, found him smiling, and returned the look. Shifting across the centre console, Rory leaned on Jess a little and he drove one-handed so he could put his arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

It would be nice to come back again sometime, but for now they were headed home, and it was the only place they wanted to be.

The End


End file.
